My woman is a fox demon
by Imelicious
Summary: Claire orders gray to Take care of their son. Gray doesn't know how to do that...what will happen? I already wrote this many times but made some stupid error grammar errors because my laptop is acting as a bitch!


**I am a harvest moon fan a really big one! so here is my story!**

**ClaireXGray**

**i don't own harvest moon if i did claire and gray's baby would grow up in a lovely boy ^^ and there horse would be a unicorn and there baby would ride on pretty little rainbows and they would live happily ever after^^**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

**mother's day^^ (evil woman)**

**gray was feeding the baby sheep some milk. the sheep is called angie it's parents died in the little guy doesn't have it's mommy with it.**

**claire walks to gray and smiles evily**

**"gray sweety~"**

**gray feels a chill go rue his spine and answers her "what's wrong?"**

**"why should there be something wrong?"**

**"i dunno...what do you want?"**

**"i am going out with popuri,karin,ann and elli so~"**

**"so...what?"**

**"can you take care of our little angel"**

**"no"**

**"wasn't asking"**

**"where are you going?'**

**"forget-me-not-valley where gonna go shopping. I waited for a long time for this day so don't ruin it for me! And it is mother's day so you have to do it!''**

**"fine...I'll do it"**

**"yes! i really love you gray"**

**Claire's kisses gray on the cheek**

**"where is he?"**

**"with his grandfather"**

**"oh oke...why doesn't he take care of him?"**

**"because he doesn't wanna!" claire said while frowning**

**"i was joking" gray smiled**

**Elli popuri Karin and Ann came and Elli said "let's go"**

**"a yes bye gray"**

**The girls wave at gray and say goodbye**

**Claire says "see you at midnight"**

**With that they left**

**Later my gramps came with zero (my son).**

**"i came to drop him off gotta go"**

**He puts zero on the ground and walks away.**

**Gray said nothing he wasn't in the mood to argue, instead he picked lil' angel then zero began to smile.**

**"Why are you laughing?"**

**"da da bu"**

**"Oh? You are trying to say something let's go get you some food"**

**"da da"**

**Gray walked to the kitchen and then puts zero on the ground took some milk and other ingredients so that he can make porridge.**

**Zero was crawling on the floor trying to find something interesting when he sees the lovely shinny thingy.**

**Zero takes it and puts it in his mouth. gray took zero from the ground when he noticed he has something in his mouth**

**"What are you eating?" gray puts his hand in zero's mouth and sees the shinny thingy.**

**"You shouldn't eat just anything...speaking of food"**

**Gray makes the porridge for his son and looks if it's to hot 'I'll leave it to cool down a bit in the meantime zero can play on the bed with his toys'**

**gray puts zero on his bed and gives him his rattle.. 20 minutes pass gray was sleeping when he heard zero crying.**

**"Huh? What's wrong zero? Ah I didn't feed you sorry..."**

**gray gets zero's bottle and feeds the crying baby. A few minutes later zero was sleeping 'finally i can sleep a little bit'**

**gray wakes up and goes to takes a shower and looks at the time 6:30 pm 'shit didn't feed all the animals let me check what's the weather is going to be tomorrow '**

**gray turns the TV on and puts it on the weather channel.**

**"Tomorrows weather is going to be sunny"**

**'Thank kamisama don't have to feed animals oh and harvest spirits are still working, zero is still sleeping that's good'**

**Gray looks at zero and smells something so disgusting that he ran to all the windows and opened them and even the front door**

'**Got to change a diaper…. how do you change a diaper...?'**

**After the whole dilemma and asking Lillia for advice.**

**Gray changed a diaper finally!**

**Zero is allot happier now.**

**At 9 pm there was another dilemma he can't put zero to sleep so gray reads a story for him.**

**At 9:30 pm both of them are sleeping**

**At 10 pm Claire comes home and walks to her bedroom and sees her hubby and lil' angel sleeping.**

**Gray is lying on his back and zero on top of him.**

**Claire goes away and comes back with a camera and then she takes lovely pics of her beloved hubby and son.**

**Claire puts the camera away and steps in bed kisses gray on the forehead and zero. That is how Gray's day ended.**

**"Claire next time we will have our own mother's day party okay"**

**"Sure gray mother's day is tomorrow today i just wanted to enjoy going to forget-me-not-valley"**

**"You sly fox"**

**"That's why you love me"**

**Claire puts her head against his and he smiled.**

**"d-a-d-d-a"Zero said still sleeping.**

**"don't wake him up Claire it was hard get him to go to sleep"**

**"okay goodnight"**

**"night"**

**That's it! What do you think?**

**Conversation between me, Myself & I**

**Me: it's short and weird right...I am such a bad writer**

**Myself: no you're not don't say that**

**Me: really i am not bad?**

**I: you are not bad you stink at writing!**

**me's depressed**

**Myself: cheer up if you are bad writer we all are**

**Me : oh that's true we are one person**

**I : true so review my story**

**Myself: your story it's mine**

**Me: no mine!**

**myself: you can't write good stories**

**Arguing over are story**

**~fin~**

**review~ ReViEw~ ~rEvIeW**

**Another Short Drabble about claireXgray!**

**i was very far with the one i was writing before but i fuvking lostthe all my data that motherfucking shit piece of *****************!  
Pissed of like hell! Sorry i am really sorry so i am writing it again.**

**Claire pov:**

**i was staring outside my window it was winter the 24th also known for starry nights festival also my birthday.I lived here for only two months and knew only the older people here and the small children...and the bastard Gray.I didn't bother telling them it was my birthday.**

**Gray pov:**

**I just woke up and went to work. My Gramps kept bugging me about "where I was going?" and I kept telling him nowhere important 30 min of gramps bothering me I told him" I was going to meet Claire".**

**"oh okay tell her I said happy Birthday"**

**"birthday? is it her birthday?"I asked gramps shocked.**

**"yes,the Mayor told me"**

**"okay"**

**I walked out the house to buy groceries and after that i would meet Claire.I saw Claire running with a baby chick in her hand was she carrying a baby chick?.I saw she was running to me.I guess I do not have to search was running at me very happy, but then she tripped and fell flat on her face the baby chicken she had in her hands was safe. she's a klutz.I helped her up and took her chick was blushing while rubbing her nose.**

**"gray!"she began grinning adorable WTF GRAY! SHE'S YA BEST FRIEND!**

**"what's wrong Lassie?Are you okay?"**

**"I want you to meet Drett!" Gray you should have made your move Bitch!.**

**"Drett just hatched out of a egg.I am fine Baka"**

**"Thank Kamisama"**

**"huh?" she looked at me weird.**

**"nothing! Lassie"**

**"whatever baka"**

**"I am going to shop for groceries wanna come with?"**

**"sure"**

**"with your chick?"**

**"yes!"**

**"okay lassie anything ya want"**

**We walked to the supermarket and it wasn't that busy. not many people good!.**

**Claire told me she had a awesome plan to make the harvest spirits to like called it and I quote "Operation get tha harvey spirwy tow wike me"  
I laughed when she said it. the way she said it was so cute and funny.**

**I looked at her she was buying chocolates.I bet for herself.I walked to her.**

**"lassie we have a operation to finish"**

**"I know!"**

**"let me buy some chocolate!"**

**"no! Harvest Spirits"**

**"wait!"**

**It looks like we are newlyweds that are arguing...WTF Gray no  
I gave her a glare.**

**"eeep~"She shrieked and said bravely "i am not scared of you"**

**"oh?"**

**"yeah I'm Not!" she took her tongue out of her mouth and showed it to me (what do you call this?)**

**I gave her my scariest looked. She quickly looked away and stammered "fine I'll stop"**

**"good choice" Newlyweds stupid mind I gave her my nicest smile at that she blushed adorable.**

**After buying everything for operation I quote " get tha harvey spirwy tow wike me" we went to church to pray and confess and after that we went to play and talk to the harvest spirit and after that to buy some shit at that bitch place trying to seduce Lassie Won..and stayed at the beach till it was 9 o'clock at night and I didn't even work Gramps must be pissed.I smiled at the girl sleeping on my lap, guess i have to wake her up.**

**I shook her lightly Making her mumble in a very cute voice, but didn't understand so i carried her home.I put her on her bed and brought Drett to the chicken coup after that walked to her house again I stayed till 9:30 pm and then went home. I got scolded by Gramps but my thoughts where somewhere else.**

**Claire Pov:**

**I woke up in my bed .How did i get here? The last thing I remember is that gray and a where on a...Date sort of...Wtf Claire no we weren't!**

**I saw a note on my desk.I walked to it and read it.**

**"Dear Claire Wear something nice i am going to pick you up at ten for a surprise"**

**I looked at the time and saw that it was 9:58 Pm.I shrieked and ran to my the shower. I notice I didn't have my towel and clothes with me.  
I lived alone so i just walked naked to my wardrobe when I noticed Gray standing in front of my door staring at me.I yelled and he quickly looked away.I took my towel and clothes with me to the bathroom.I came back with clothes on and yelled "you didn't see shit Baka!"**

**"I saw nothing lassie"**

**we didn't look each in the where both blushing.**

**"what's the surprise?"**

**"happy birthday" Gray was standing in front in me and pecked my cheek**

**"how did you know?" I was shocked!**

**"my gramps knew the mayor told him and he told me"He smiled "and he says happy birthday"**

**"thank you Gray..why didn't you say anything earlier?"**

**"I want to do it at the last minute"**

**"oh okay"**

**"I have a present for you,but you are getting it after we go to watch the stars got it?"**

**"yes" I said obedient**

**Gray pov:**

**I succeeded! she was very did I know that? She was Shinning like a Diamond.**

**We went to watch the stars and I saw a shooting star.I told her to make did and won't tell me something about "if I tell you it won't happen" I guess she is right**

**Back at her house. I sat down beside her bed.I told her "that she can open her present"**

**She lit up and quickly opened it was a necklace and bracelet for your hand and feet.I loved her expression!**

**She stood up and walked to me and embraced me in a thigh hug it was warm andShe buried her head in my chest.**

**Normal pov:**

**Claire was didn't look gray in the was happy that she showed some affection that she liked was between Gray's legs.**

**He puts one of his legs upward and with one of his hands he held Claire's chin up to make her look him in his looked away blushing,but gray didn't want that, so he pull her face roughly to his and kissed her.  
Claire didn't respond,but she accepted the lasted for 10seconds pulled away and smiled.**

**"how does it taste?"**

**"sweet"Claire winked teasing**

**"round two"**

**"Ro..."Before she could finish Gray was already brushing his lips with hers, He kissed her bottom lip then bit it.  
Gray kissed her and she accepted after awhile She opened her mouth and sticks the tip of her tongue out so that he can touch it with his tongue.(yes they are french kissing)Gray licked the inside of her mouth and they played with each other for 30 seconds when they pulled away to breath.**

**Gray looked at claire quickly pushed Gray against the bed(She didn't want him to take the lead) and began to trail kissed on his body and she left kissed marks/maku o kiss on his looked at took this chance to change the rolled her over and was now on top of smiled and trailed kisses and left kiss marks every place he could kiss.  
They continued making out till it was 6 am when they fell asleep.**

**Gray was lying on Claire's bed and Claire was sleeping on had a small body,so that she could lay on him,but she was strong.**

**Gray was the first to looked at the time and saw it was 10 o'clock.  
gray quickly sat up and Claire fell on the bed thank kamisama she didn't fall on the ground.**

**"ow ow~gray!" Claire pouted**

**"Sorry I was careless. I saw the time that is why i freaked out"**

**"what's the time?"**

**"ten o'clock"**

**"TEN O'CLOCK?!"**

**"yes..."**

**"fast go take a shower and go to work before the old man scolds you"**

**"it's okay"Gray smiled at the panicking (hinata...)Claire(omigosh I really wrote hinata!XD)"I'll go later" Gray kissed Claire's forehead.**

**"okay..are ya sure?"**

**"yes I love the way you worry" Gray quickly put a hand around Claire's small figure and kissed her."let's play before my death"**

**"don't make those stupid joke idiot!"**

**Gray began to chuckle"okay Claire"**

**"Claire? y..you called me Claire! not lassie!" Claire looked at him smiling "call me Claire okay?"**

**"lassie no~"**

**"Geez~!" Claire pouted"come on Baka call me Claire"**

**"if you call me Gray" He smiled**

**"forget it i won't call you Gray easy. I am already used to saying baka"**

**"and me with lassie"**

**"I give"She looked disappointed**

**"good" He smirked and whispered in Claire's ears "if we go to the point where we shagg i will call you "Claire" Okay?"**

**Claire blushed "baka"**

**"lassie"Gray whispered in her ear again "I love you"**

**"I love you too,Gray" Claire blushed.**

**Gray begins to nibble on her jumped out of her bed.**

**"no!"She blushed like a red tomato**

**"Claire come on I Love You give me a kiss I promise I won't do anything to you"**

**"promise"**

**"yes"**

**Claire went to her bed again and kissed him ,he kissed back and he put his hand around her waist and his other hand touched her ass to not let her escape the pleasure(If you know what I mean).**

**They stayed in house till 2:30 pm then they worked around the farm.**

**"Claire wanna skate on the lake at the mine?"**

**"sure why not"**

**they went skating together .Claire could not skate,so I taught her.**

**"like this?"**

**"Yes like if you do it good i will kiss you"**

**"o-okay!"**

**It was 3 o'clock when claire could skate good.I gave her the rewarding kiss.**

**After that they went playin' in the mine. They where playing "who finds a gold first" Gray won because he was familiar with mines and Claire gave him a kiss mark as a reward on his neck visible.**

**They took a long and refreshing bath at the was outside so that Claire could take her bath, but he joined a few minutes later.**

**After that they went home and gray promised Claire that they would go to the town for a date.**

**Claire said " The day passed fast without Gray " then sighed**

** [xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

**The next day like he promised they went out and did romantic and funny things in public for the first time Claire made out with Gray or a boy in public on a bench, in the supermarket,The beach and in his room.**

**Once Claire was sick and staying at the came to visit...They ended up making out on the bed. Elli and Trent came walking in,Claire was blaming Gray for seducing her.**

**Trent and Elli found it funny.**

**So it went on. A year passed and Gray proposed in the funniest way.**

**Claire was feeding the new born cow and gray walked in and said smiling.**

**"guess what?"**

**"what?"**

**"Wanna marry me?"Gray handed the blue feather to Claire.**

**Claire yelled so hard that even people in forget-me-not-valley could here the "yes"she said.  
Claire jumped him and kissed him.**

**" I love you I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU i love you i love you I love you"**

**"I love you to Claire"he smiled "stop crying lassie"**

**"i will later! so shut it!"**

**On fall the 14th They got married and on spring the first my first baby was born.**

**Gray named him (yes it's a boy) " Xero" I love my black haired baby.  
Gramps told Claire that the baby looks like Gray's father.**

**Gray was happy with his son and I was happy with my small family.**

**~The End~**

**So this was going to be a Drabble about Gray and Claire but turned a Long one-shot So enjoy and it was going to be Rated K,but turned into a Rated T I am sorry for my english Goenasai T-T~**

**LOLXDDDDDDDXDDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDX REview reVIEW PLEASE I BEG YOU~! I want to ask is Sanici or Sinaci a cute girls name?**


End file.
